Um Amor de Verão
by Nuskas
Summary: O amor é um sentimento complicado…Sakura e Tomoyo vão para uma colónia de férias e vão descobrir o que é o Amor… mas com algumas desilusões.
1. A Colónia

Oi pessoal! Já tenho uma nova fic no ar e esta de certeza vai ter continuação! XDD

Vamos às Legendas:

Personagem: Fala (Acção do pessoal)

Personagem: _pensamento_

**Sakura a narrar -- Este pode ser um bocado confuso mas a negrito e a Sakura no futuro. É como ela viveu na colónia e agora está a contar a história.**

**Mudança de Tempo**

intervenções minhas

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e suas personagens não me pertencem. Elas pertecem ao CLAMP

E agora sem mais demoras o capitulo. Boa leitura!

Um Amor de Verão

Capitulo I – A Colónia

**Olá. O meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Tenho 17 anos e sou um pouco alta, tenho os cabelos castanhos mel ondulados nas pontas, pela cintura e tenho os olhos verdes. Estou a arrumar as malas, porque eu e minha prima vamos para uma colónia de férias que fica ao pé da praia! Vamos ficar lá o verão todo! **

Voz masculina: Sakura. O desjejum está na mesa.

A bela garota acabou de arrumar as malas e desceu com um vestido azul comprido de verão.

Sakura: Oi papai! (vindo o retratoo de sua falecida mãe) Oi mamãe!

**Este é o meu pai. Seu nome é Fugitaka Kinomoto e é professor de arqueologia na universidade. O que ele faz melhor são doces e adora cozinhar também!**

Fugitaka: Contente Sakura?

Sakura: Muito!

Voz: Aposto como nem um dia vais durar na colónia, monstro.

**Este é o Touya. Meu irmão. Desde pequenina que me chama de monstro, de sakura cavalo entre outros..**

**Eu não ligo. Mas isso e muito raro acontecer...**

Sakura: Eu não sou MONSTRO!

Fugitaka: Já chega. Vamos comer.

E começar a tomar o desjejum silenciosamente. Até que uma buzina de um carro soou. Sakura começou a comer tão rápido, mas tão rápido que seu pai e seu irmão pararam sua refeição para vê-la. Era impressionante como ela nunca engasgara!

Touya: Tem cuidado monstro!

Sakura: Já disse que não sou nenhum monstro!

Fugitaka: Tem juízo Sakura. Diverte-te.

Sakura: Sim.

Despediu-se do pai e do irmão e saiu de casa com as malas já atrás de si. Arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ver que iam de limosine para a tal colónia.

Rapariga: Sakura! Entra! Estás aí parada olhando para o nada faz algum tempo!

Sakura: Ahh, tá!

**Esta é Tomoyo Daidouji. Minha prima e melhor amiga. Tomoyo é filha da dona da maior empresa de brinquedos do Japão. Ela tem uma grande fortuna e anda sempre acompanhada de guarda-costas. É mais alta que eu. Tem os cabelos negros ondulados pelos quadris e os olhos violetas.**

Sakura: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Sim.

Sakura: Como é que é a colónia?

Tomoyo: Ela é muito bonita! Tem a casa onde tem várias divisões e onde dormem os monitores. Essa é a Casa Principal. Os nossos dormitórios são lá fora e são mistos! (sorriu para a prima) Tem um jardim grande e tem um sitio onde há cavalos. Se andares mais um pouco fica a praia!

Sakura: Não me tinhas dito que era ao pé da praia!

Tomoyo: Já vais ver.

Uma das Guarda-Costas: Senhorita Tomoyo, chegámos.

Tomoyo (saindo com Sakura): Obrigada, Aki.

Atravessaram o pátio e viram que na porta principal estavam dois rapazes da mesma idade delas que estavam com um casal mais velho.

Sakura: Bom dia.

Tomoyo: Bom dia.

Moça: Bom dia. Vamos começar com isto! Meu nome é Septanie Cohen e este é o Saito Takamono. Somos os monitores da colónia e vamos dar-vos as instruções.

**Esta é a nossa monitora. Septanie ou Sept como gosta de ser chamada. Tem 19 anos é inglesa e veio para o Japão faz uns anos. Tem os cabelos castanhos escuros lisos e olhos azuis. Ela é uma boa amiga e vai sofrer um pouco ainda.**

Rapaz mais velho : Como a Sept disse o meu nome é Saito e estes são Eriol Hiiragisawa e Shaoran Li. Shaoran, Eriol estas são Tomoyo Daidouji e Sakura Kinomoto. Vocês vão partilhar o mesmo dormitório.

**Este é Saito e é nosso monitor junto com a Sept. Tem também 19 anos é alto tem os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. É um pouco obsecado pelas regras e tem namorada.****Seu nome é Marie.**

Eriol (beijando a mão de cada uma): É um prazer conhecê-las, belas flores.

Shaoran (murmurando): É um prazer conhecê-las.

**Estes são Shaoran e Eriol. Os dois têm 17 anos também. Eriol possui os cabelos negros e olhos azuis. É inteligente e um pouco galanteador com as raparigas. Vai fazer sofrer uma certa garota...****Já Shaoran é muito teimoso, com um caracter sério e ciumento, mas possuí um belo físico com os cabelos rebeldes castanhos e com um belo par de olhos castanhos âmbar.**

Sakura (sorridente): Também é um prazer conhecê-los.

Septanie: Agora feitas as apresentações vamos saber das regra. Os dormitórios são cá fora e tem dois quartos, cada um com uma varanda, uma sala de estar, uma cozinha e uma casa de banho. O desjejum é às 10h, o almoço ás 13h e o jantar é servido a partir das 20h. Não podem andar fora dos dormitórios a partir da uma da manhã. Serão feitos vários bailes e festas, mas depois vão dizer-vos depois os horários.

Saito (amavelmente): Durante a manhã, a tarde e a noite serão feitas algumas actividades. Vocês podem ir ou não. Aqui ninguém vai vos obrigar a fazer nada.

Septanie: Venham. Vou levar-vos ao vosso dormitório.

Sakura ia observando a paisagem alegremente. Encantava-se com tudo. Tomoyo ia ao lado da prima observando os monitores que iam à frente. Shaoran e Eriol iam atrás delas. O rapaz de olhos castanhos também observava a paisagem. Já Eriol observava as garotas.

Saito: Chegámos. Alguma coisa que precisem pergunte a nós ou a Eriol. Ele esteve cá no ano passado.

Septanie: Ahh e meninas. (sorriu para elas) Podem decorar a casa à vossa maneira.

Tomoyo (sorrindo que nem uma boba): Que bom! Sakurinha. Vamos às compras!

Sakura (gota): Tomoyo...

Saito: Até mais. Divirtam-se e não se atrasssem para o almoço!

Todos: Sim.

Sakura (acenando): Até mais.

Shaoran (falando pela primeira vez): Vamos entrar?

Eriol: Sim.

Entrararam na casa e...

Voz: É LINDAAA! E vai ficar ainda melhor quando eu a decorar!

Sakura: Tomoyo...

Eriol (sussurando no ouvido de Sakura): Ela é sempre assim?

Sakura: Ainda não viste nada...

Tomoyo: Vamos ver os quartos. (puxando a prima) Anda Sakurinha!

Sakura: Tomoyo...

**Como Tomoyo tinha dito a casa era linda! Eriol disse que os dormitórios tinham dois andares. A sala de estar era grande e a cozinha também. As duas ficavam no andar de baixo. Os quartos e a casa de banho ficavam no andar de cima. A casa de banho era no lado de um dos quartos.**

Tomoyo: É lindo!

Sakura (concordando com a prima): Pois é!

Eriol: Acho que este é o nosso quarto. Não achas Shaoran?

Shaoran: Sim.

**O quarto dos rapazes era composto por um beliche com duas camas de casal. Tinha uma secretária e duas cómodas.**

Sakura: Vamos ver o nosso?

Tomoyo: Sim. Vamos Sakurinha.

Chegaram lá e...

Voz: AHHHH! É tão lindo!

Sakura: Tomoyo...!

Shaoran (indiferente): É igual ao nosso.

Tomoyo (não ligando ao que Shaoran disse): Sakura vamos às compras.

Sakura (desanimanda): Sim Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: Só quero perguntar uma coisa a vocês os dois. Qual é a vossa cor preferida?

Eriol: Azul.

Shaoran: Verde

Tomoyo: Obrigada rapazes! (e saiu com Sakura)

Os dois rapazes olhavam para as figuras de Tomoyo e Sakura tornarem-se cada vez mais pequenas até saírem de suas vistas. Estavam perdidos em pensamentos.

Shaoran: _Mas porque é que Tomoyo queria as nossas cores preferidas?_

Eriol: _Onde é que elas vão?_

Eriol: Bem, Shaoran vamos arrumar as nossas coisas?

Shaoran: Acho melhor não.

Eriol: Porquê?

Shaoran: Pelo o que conheci da Tomoyo hoje e pelas perguntas que ela fez... Acho que também vamos ter o nosso quarto remodelado!

Eriol: Se é isso que achas... Anda vou-te mostrar isto aqui!

E saíram os dois.

**No Centro Comercial**

Garota (resmungando): Ahh Tomoyo! Já está na hora do almoço! Vamos para a colónia!

Tomoyo: Não podemos Sakura! Ainda falta o quarto dos rapazes. E além disso podemos almoçar aqui e depois vamos para a colónia.

Sakura: Está bem.

Tomoyo: Então anda!

E uma garota de olhos violetas seguiu pelo corredor cheio de montras de lojas, com outra de olhos verdes atrás.

**Na Colónia – 14:30h**

Estavam dois rapazes sentados num banco de jardim. Um tinha os olhos e cabelos castanhos e o outro tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros

Rapaz de cabelos negros: Elas não vieram almoçar

Rapaz de olhos castanhos: Pois não. Será que é normal?

Respondendo ao de olhos castanhos: Espero que não, Shaoran! O que fazemos?

Shaoran: Nada. Só nos resta esperar...

**Quatro horas depois**

Sakura (sentando-se no sofá): Estava a ver que não chegava!

Tomoyo (sentando-se também): Não sejas assim, Sakura!

Eriol (entrando pela porta levemente preocupado): Mas onde é que as meninas se meteram?

Tomoyo: Estavamos no centro comercial. Não demorámos muito.

Eriol: Olha que não parece.

Sakura: Olha acredita Eriol (levantou-se em direcção às escadas) Costuma ser muito pior.

Shaoran: É?

Sakura: Sim. (confirmou) Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Tomoyo: Ah não vais não! Vamos mudar isto tudo! Demora pouco.

Sakura: Pelo menos isso! (deixou-se cair no sofá)

**Passadas 1h e 25 min**

Sakura: Tomoyo, já mudas-te a casa toda, não nos deixas descansar. Vamos pelo menos jantar, sim?

Tomoyo: Sim Sakurinha. Vamos já. Vai trocar-te que vamos logo depois.

Sakura (com dificuldade em subir as escadas): Já tou a caminho.

Chegou ao quarto mas como estava muito cansada, deitou-se em cima da cama e adormeceu.

**Algum tempo depois**

Tomoyo: Então a Sakura! Nunca mais vêm?

Eriol: Passou-se alguma coisa?

Tomoyo: Eu vou lá ver.

Os dois: Eu também vou!

Subiram as escadas e chegaram ao quarto que Sakura partilhava com Tomoyo. A rapariga abriu a porta e os três depararam-se com a figura angelical de Sakura adormecida na cama.

Tomoyo (mexendo nos cabelos dela): Adormeceu...

Eriol: Então vamos jantar e depois trazemos alguma coisa para ela.

Tomoyo: Sim.

A moça de cabelos negros tapou a de olhos verdes delicadamente para que não acordasse. Saíram os três e foram guiados por Eriol até à cozinha e jantaram sossegadamente. Depois da refeição, enquanto Eriol e Tomoyo andavam pela colónia. Shaoran ficara no dormitório caso Sakura acordasse. Afinal ele já tinha visto o que tinha para ver.

Uma jovem de cabelos cor de mel tinha acordado num quarto em tons de rosa e branco. Olhou para a janela e perguntou-se se já seria muito tarde. Arrumou-se e desceu a escada a ver se alguém estava em casa. Estava a meio e viu que as luzes todas apagadas, excepto uma luz fraca que vinha da sala de estar.

Jovem: Tomoyo... Tomoyo...Está cá alguém?

Rapaz: Estou aqui, Sakura.

Sakura: Shaoran! Onde está Tomoyo? E Eriol?

Shaoran: Foram dar uma volta. Eriol foi mostrar a colónia a Tomoyo.

Sakura: E tu não foste?

Shaoran: Não. Se tiveres fome, tens o jantar na cozinha.

Sakura (indo para a cozinha): Obrigado...

A garota dirigiu-se até à mesa e jantou silenciosamente. Depois de ter jantado olhou para o rapaz que estava na sala. Não tinha dito sequer uma palavra.

Sakura: Shaoran...

Shoaran: Sim.

Sakura: O que tens?

Shaoran: Eu?

Sakura: Sim...

Shaoran: Queres mesmo saber? (continou depois de a moça ter afirmado) Tenho sono! (levantando-se do sofá)

Sakura: Mas...

Shaoran (subindo as escadas): Até amanhã, Sakura.

Sakura: Até amanhã...

E ficou sozinha na sala.

Foi até ao seu quarto e abriu a porta da varanda. Entrou e passava uma brisa fresca.

Sakura: Está fresco...

Voltou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Trocou-se vestindo uma camisola de alças vermelha com detalhes em amarelo e uns shorts iguais.

Foi até à sua mala e tirou o que restava de lá: um livro. Sua prima tinha-lhe emprestado a ela. Sentou-se na cama a lê-lo. Mas o sono começou a vir e adormeceu com o livro nos braços. Pouco tempo depois chegaram Tomoyo e Eriol.

Tomoyo (à porta do seu quarto): Gostei muito do passeio, Eriol. Até amanhã.

Eriol: Eu também gostei muito e principalmente da companhia. Até amanhã, Tomoyo. Bons sonhos. (e foi para seu quarto)

Tomoyo (entrando no quarto e vendo as horas): É mesmo tarde!

Tomoyo (observando a amiga adormecida): Sakura! Adormeces-te outra vez! Bem... Pelo menos estavas a ler!

Aproximou-se da prima, tirou-lhe o livro dos braços e ajeitou-a na cama. Pôs o livro na comôda e foi trocar de roupa. Vestiu uma blusa de alças branca com detalhes a azul e uns shorts também da mesma cor. Fez uma trança, subiu as escadas e enfiou-se na cama de cima. caso não se lembrem, todos os quartos tem beliches. Para quem não sabe o que são beliches são duas camas por cima uma da outra, sendo a de cima é a usada pela Tomoyo

Apagou a luz e disse:

Tomoyo: Até amanhã Sakura. Dorme bem.

**Oi. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, sim? Preciso muito da opinião de vocês. Brigada e até ao proximo episódio! XDD**

**Bjx.**

**Até Nuskas**


	2. Novos Amigos

**Olá pessoal! Desculpa a demora é que eu tive a maioria do tempo a ver se conseguia escrever a minha outra fic e o resultado é que vai ser postada daqui a uns dias:)**

**Legendas:**

Personagem: Fala (Acção do pessoal)

Personagem: _pensamento_

**Sakura a narrar -- Este pode ser um bocado confuso mas a negrito e a Sakura no futuro. É como ela viveu na colónia e agora está a contar a história.**

**Mudança de Tempo**

"intervenções minhas"

P.S.- Este capitulo tem flashback!

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e suas personagens não me pertencem. Elas pertecem ao CLAMP

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Um Amor de Verão

Capitulo II - Novos Amigos

O Sol nasceu. Um novo dia começou. E Sakura foi a última a acordar!

Sakura (esfregando os olhos): Ai dormiu tão bem! (olhou para a cama de cima) A Tomoyo já acordou.

Sakura (vendo as horas): JÁ! É meio-dia! Eles já não devem estar cá!

Levantou-se e abriu as cortinas e a janela para arejar o quarto. Saiu e foi descendo as escadas.

Sakura: Tomoyo... Tomoyo... Está alguém em casa? Parece que não...

Sentou-se no sofá.

Sakura (olhando para a mesa da cozinha): Olha um bilhete. Será que é para mim? Mas... (pegou no bilhete) Tem a letra da Tomoyo.

_Querida Sakurinha_

_Eu, Shaoran e Eriol estamos na praia. Fomos cedo e não achamos bem acordar-te. Se quiseres vem ter connosco._

_Beijos_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

Sakura: Então estão na praia! Então vou ter com eles, mas...

Sakura (gritando no meio das escadas): NÃO sei onde fica a PRAIA!

Furiosa subiu o resto das escadas e abriu a porta do quarto com tal força que a porta voltou a se fechar.

Sakura (andando de um lado para o outro): Mas onde é que isto já se viu! Vão para a praia e não me mostraram onde é que ela ficava! Pelo menos tinham deixado o Eriol cá!

Parou de andar de um lado para o outro e foi ao pé do roupeiro. Abriu a porta e observou o seu interior.

Sakura (espalhando as roupas pelo quarto): Ahh! Mas a Tomoyo vai pagá-las! Ah vai! Aposto como a ideia foi dela! Fez isto só para me irritar! Foi como daquela vez…

**Flashback**

**Sakura andava pela casa do seu bisavô. Ela era tão grande! Tinha relvado, uma piscina, campo de ténis e muito mais. Naquela altura estava com 16 anos. Andava à procura de Tomoyo. Tinha uma coisa para lhe contar. Encontrou o seu bisavô e perguntou-lhe:**

**Sakura: Bisavô sabe da Tomoyo?**

**Bisavô: Ela estava no quarto. Não sei se ela ainda lá está.**

**Sakura. Tá! Obrigada. (e foi correndo para o quarto onde estava Tomoyo)**

**Foi a correr no corredor longo e parou na porta do quarto de Tomoyo. Bateu à porta mas ninguém respondeu. Então entrou no quarto.**

**Sakura: Tomoyo. Estás aí?**

**Foi então que a moça reparou num bilhete que estava em cima da cama e tinha a letra de sua prima.**

_**Querida Saki**_

_**Fui mais a minha mãe ao parque de diversões. Não te chamei porque estavas muito divertida a ver casa. Vem ter connosco.**_

_**Beijos da tua prima **_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji **_

**Sakura: Mas… Mas… Eu não sei onde fica o parque de diversões! TOMOYO!**

**E saiu do quarto furiosa. Tinha que encontrar a prima e ajustar contas com ela!**

**Fim do Flashback**

Sakura: Mas não vai acontecer como na outra vez! Não vai!

Voltou a concentrar-se no roupeiro e pouco depois encontrou o que procurava.

Trocou-se e procurou a toalha, o protector solar, algumas bebidas da cozinha e pôs tudo dentro de uma mala. Pegou nela, desceu as escadas, pegou nas chaves, ajeitou o chapéu e saiu do dormitório.

Sakura: _E agora? Como é que vou chegar à praia? É melhor ir perguntar a um dos monitores._

E foi em direcção à casa principal.

**Já na praia...**

Estavam três jovens estendidos sobre as suas toalhas. Dois rapazes e havia uma única rapariga. Estavam os três em silêncio até que a moça decidiu falar.

Rapariga: A esta altura a Sakura deve estar furiosa!

Um dos rapazes: Porque é que achas isso Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Ohh Eriol! Eu conheço a Sakura desde pequena. Uma vez fiz-lhe uma coisa parecida e ela ficou passada! Desta vez também não vai ser diferente.

Eriol: O que é que lhe fizeste da outra vez?

Tomoyo: Ahh! Isso já não vou revelar!

Eriol: Se é assim que tu queres, não vou insistir mais.

Tomoyo: Tudo bem. E tu Shaoran? Não dizes nada?

Shaoran: Prefiro ouvir vocês.

Tomoyo: Tu lá sabes, (levantou-se da toalha e caminhou em direcção ao mar) Vocês vêm?

Os dois: Claro!

Sakura (murmurando): Mas onde é que eu vou encontrar um dos monitores?

Continuou a andar, a andar pela Casa Principal e nada. Não encontrou nenhum deles. Foi lá para fora e olhava para a paisagem ao seu redor. Andava distraída e foi contra alguém. Preparava para sentir o chão frio sobre si, mas alguém a agarrou. Era um rapaz.

Sakura (levantando-se): Desculpa. Andava distraída.

Rapaz: Não faz mal. Estás bem? (perguntou preocupado)

Sakura: Estou, obrigada. Mas que educação minha! Ainda não me apresentei! Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. E o teu? (estendeu a mão) Muito prazer.

Rapaz: Chamo-me Harou Tanaka. (aceitou a mão dela) O prazer é todo meu. Posso tratar por Sakura?

Sakura: Sim, mas se concordares em eu tratar-te por Harou.

**Este é o Harou Tanaka. Tem 18 anos e é o mais velho de todos nós. Tem os cabelos rebeldes negros e os olhos castanhos-escuros. É simpático e não gosta de se meter em confusões.Vai andar um bocado confuso e sofrer um pouco.**

Harou: Tudo bem. Mas diz-me Sakura. Parecia que andavas perdida. Procuras alguém?

Sakura: Sim e Sim! Minha prima e meus amigos foram para a praia. Mas eu não sei onde ela fica! E andava à procura de u dos monitores e aí… (dando um sorriso) aparece-te tu!

Harou: Queres que te leve à praia?

Sakura: Sim. Mas não te vou incomodar?

Harou: Não. Também não tinha nada para fazer.

Sakura: Ainda bem. Assim apresento-te a minha querida prima e os meus dois amigos novos.

Harou: Tudo bem.

----------------

Tomoyo (saindo do mar): Vou me secar. Tenho a impressão que vai acontecer alguma coisa.

Shaoran: Costumas ter esses pressentimentos?

Tomoyo: Às vezes. Principalmente quando apronto alguma com a Sakura! (e dá um sorriso travesso)

**Passados poucos minutos**

Voz: TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!

Tomoyo (murmurando a Shaoran): É a Sakura! E ela está bem furiosa!

Shaoran (murmurando também): Achas que vais conseguir domar o furacão

Sakura?

Tomoyo (levantando-se): Não tenhas duvidas!

Dirigiu-se para ao pé da prima e viu os seus orbes esmeraldas cheios de raiva. Sorriu um pouco e reparou que ela estava acompanhada por um rapaz que ela não conhecia. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Sakura: Estás a rir, Tomoyo? Eu não achei graça nenhuma ao que tu me fizeste!

Tomoyo (virando-se de costas para a prima e indo em direcção a Shaoran e a Eriol que já estava lá): Ahh! Sakurinha. Foi só uma brincadeira!

Sakura (com os olhos em chamas): Uma brincadeira? Tomoyo! Não fujas! (correu até à prima)

Tomoyo: Pronto Sakura! Eu prometo que não faço mais nada (deu um sorriso maroto). E que é o teu amigo?

Sakura (sorrindo para o rapaz): Este é Harou Tanaka. Foi ele que me trouxe até à praia que a menina Daidouji não me mostrou!

Tomoyo (dando um sorriso amarelo): Já falámos sobre isso Sakura. Prazer eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji. (apertando a mão de Harou). Estes são Shaoran Li e… (foi interrompida por Harou)

Harou: E Eriol Hiiragisawa. (sorriu) Já nos conhecemos.

Sakura (abriu ainda mais o sorriso): Ainda bem! Shaoran e Eriol partilham o dormitório comigo e com Tomoyo.

Shaoran: É um prazer conhecer-te. Eriol falou-me muito sobre ti.

Harou: Bem ou mal? Também é um prazer conhecer-te Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Saki anda ao mar! A água está muito quentinha! (abriu um grande sorriso)

Sakura (olhando desconfiada para a prima): Não me estás a querer enganar. Pois não, Tomoyo Daidouji?

Tomoyo: Só Tomoyo, por favor. Mas claro é que não Sakurinha! Está mesmo quente! Pergunta ao Eriol e ao Shaoran.

Sakura (ainda desconfiada): Rapazes?

Eriol: Não me metam ao barulho. (afastou-se indo em direcção a Harou)

Sakura (cerrando os olhos): Shaoran?

Shaoran: _Ahh Tomoyo me paga!_ (coçando a cabeça) Ah.…Ahh (suspirando) É verdade o que a Tomoyo disse.

Sakura (cerrando os olhos mais ainda): De verdade?

Shaoran (suspirando mais uma vez): É sim.

A garota de olhos violetas quase pulou de alegria. Sakura acreditara na palavra do rapaz. Ela só esperava que a prima não ficasse chateado com o rapaz de olhos castanhos. Shaoran ia ajudá-la com a prima. Já tinha um plano em mente… estava tão concentrada que não ouvia Sakura a chama-la.

Sakura: Tomoyo…Tomoyo! Acorda! (abanou-a)

Tomoyo: O que foi Sakura?

Sakura: Não querias ir ao mar? Então anda! Harou (virando-se para o rapaz) ficas connosco?

Harou: Se não se importarem. Fico.

Tomoyo (puxando Sakura): Claro que não. Fica aí. Nós já voltamos!

Harou (murmurando a Shaoran): Tomoyo é sempre assim?

Shaoran (murmurou a resposta): Não imaginas o quanto! E ainda não viste nada…

**Lá mais para a frente**

As duas primas estavam sentadas perto do mar, mas as águas não chegavam a tocar-lhes. Uma das moças falou para a outra.

Tomoyo: Hein, Sakura-san Harou é bem bonitinho! Onde é que vocês se conheceram?

Sakura: Ele estava na Casa Principal. E então eu fui contra ele e…

Tomoyo (interrompendo a prima): Como sempre não é Sakura?

Sakura: Até parece Tomoyo! Mas como eu estava falando eu fui contra Harou e ele depois me segurou. Aí ele perguntou se eu andava perdida e eu disse que andava à procura do sítio onde ficava a praia. Ele ofereceu-se para me mostrar onde ficava e aqui estamos nós.

Tomoyo (tentando perceber a explicação da prima): Resumindo e concluindo fizeste um amigo novo.

Sakura: Sim Tomoyo. Mas nada te safa do que me fizeste à poucos momentos. (olhando brava para a prima)

Tomoyo: Ahhh Sakurinha! Foi só uma brincadeira!

Sakura (dando-se por vencida): Pronto Tomoyo! Já chega de falarmos deste assunto. Vou ter com os rapazes. (falou dando de costas para a prima).

Tomoyo: Mas… Não vens água?

Sakura (rindo da prima): Não obrigada. Perdi a vontade. Além disso… Eu sei que a água tá fria. Só não era preciso Shaoran ter mentido! (e foi em direcção aos três jovens).

Tomoyo: Como… Mas como?

**Depois da Praia:**

Sakura: Que dia! (falou deitando-se no sofá).

Shaoran: Concordo. (sentando-se no sofá e pondo os pés de Sakura em seu colo)

Harou (espantado): Este é que é o vosso dormitório? Está muito bem decorado! Tiveram sorte com os antigos moradores!

Eriol (rindo da confusão do amigo): Acontece Harou é que a casa foi totalmente mudada. E foi por um de nós.

Harou (olhando para os três): Mas….Quem?

Shaoran: Tomoyo. E aviso-te já. Não a deixes ir ao teu dormitório senão…

Tomoyo (interrompendo o rapaz): Senão o que Shaoran? O que é que acontece depois?

Sakura: Ahh Tomoyo! Hoje andas a interromper tudo! Agora que estás cá Shaoran não vai contar o resto!

Eriol (concordando com a amiga): É verdade.

Tomoyo: Pronto! Pronto! Mas agora mudando de assunto. Harou, o teu dormitório é muito longe do nosso?

Harou (pensando): É um pouco. Por falar nisso tenho que ir. Meus amigos devem estar à minha espera.

Sakura (levantando-se): Mas já? Não pode ficar mais um pouco?

Harou: Não tenho que ir mesmo. Mas se quiserem podem vir comigo.

Tomoyo: E nós vamos.

Saíram os cinco e conversando alegremente chegaram no dormitório de Harou. À porta estava uma rapariga mais nova que eles e que no momento que viu Harou foi de encontro a ele, saltando para os seus braços.

Rapariga (preocupada): Onde é que estavas Harou? Estávamos todos preocupados! Saíste de manhã e mais ninguém te viu! Onde é que tu andas-te?

Harou: Nai tem calma. Vou-te apresentar os meus novos amigos. Este é Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji (apontando para cada um deles) e…

Nai (abraçando o rapaz): ERIOL! Há quanto tempo!

Eriol: Também é bom estar de volta, Nai.

Nai (depois do abraço): Vou chamar os outros, mano.

**Nai Tanaka tem 16 anos e é a mais nova do grupo. É a irmã de Harou e a melhor amiga de Septanie. Tem os cabelos um pouco acima da cintura, negros e os olhos são castanhos como os de seu irmão. É uma boa confidente e também entra nas brincadeiras de Tomoyo para irritar Sakura. É nova mas vai andar mais confusa do que muitos…**

Sakura (espantada): Mano?

Harou: Sim. Nai é minha irmã mais nova. Lá em casa somos três. Nai é a mais nova, Akio é a irmã do meio e depois sou eu o mais velho.

Sakura: Eu tenho um irmão mais velho. Seu nome é Touya. Ele é um chato e…

Voz: Então Harou? Onde é que andas-te? Nai disse que conheces-te novos amigos e… (olhou bem para um deles) Eriol! Estás cá este ano também? Disses-te que não vinhas.

Eriol: Mudei de ideias Setsuka.

Setsuka Yamamoto tem 17 anos. Tem os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Ele é o mais rebelde de todos nós por já ter passado por muita coisa. É simpático com quem conhece e gosta de ajudar os amigos, quando eles precisam. Vai sofrer pelos fantasmas do seu passado e pelo amor…

Sakura (murmurando a Shaoran): Eriol deve conhecer a colónia inteira não?

Shaoran (murmurando): Provavelmente. Ele andou cá no ano passado. Fez muitos amigos.

Eriol (procurando alguém): E Dai?

Dai: Estou aqui Eriol. (abraçando-o) É bom estares de volta.

Daishiro Hino ou Dai como é conhecida tem 17 anos e é a mais alta das garotas. Tem o cabelo cacheado loiro pela metade das costas. Seus olhos são azuis. É boa amiga e adora fazer as pessoas darem um sorriso. Vai andar um pouco dividida mas vai acabar por ficar com o amor da sua vida.

Eriol: Agora que estamos todos vamos às apresentações. (apontando para os amigos) Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo estes são Setsuka Yamamoto e Daishiro Hino. Set…

Dai (interrompendo): Daishiro nada! É Dai!

Eriol: Pronto. Pronto! Continuando. Setsuka, Dai estes são Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto e Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura (sorrindo): É um prazer conhece-los.

Dai: O prazer é todo nosso. Faltam cinco minutos para o jantar. Vamos indo?

Harou: Vamos. Venham connosco.

Sakura: Sim. (puxando a mão da prima) Anda Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Temos alguma escolha?

Eriol: Parece que não.

Sorriram um para o outro.

Os dois: Esperem por nós!

Os oito sabiam que iam tornar bons amigos. Para quando precisassem eles estariam lá. Para os bons e para os maus momentos…

* * *

**E então? Gostaram? Detestaram? Mandem reviews e assim sei a vossa opinião!**

**Neste capitulo a Sakura furiosa e desconfiada com as brincadeiras de Tomoyo e Shaoran já se "soltou" mais! **

**Agradecimentos das reviews:**

**aggie18:_ Não é nada disso! Simplesmente Shaoran ainda não se tinha abituado à presença das garotas. Se ele tem algum desgosto? Ele de infância não tem nenhum, mas vai ter daqui para a frente! Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que gostes deste capitulo! Bjx._**

**Hikary_: Posso só por Hikary? Espero que não te importes. Pois é! Estão todos numa só casa! hehehehe. A Tomoyo e o Eriol vão se dar bem, mas AINDA não é do jeito que nós queremos. Ahh mas Shaoran não estava de mau humor não. Era só desconfiança. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que gostes desde capitulo! Fico à espera do capitulo da tua. Bjx e obrigada!_**

**Estão as respostas das reviews e agora cliquem aí no botaozinho que ta aí em baixo e mandem reviews. Eu preciso da opinião de vocês. É muito importante para mim!**

**P.S.- Ahh e passem na fic da minha miga Hikary tá? O nome é "Amor Supremo". Passem lá. Vá-le a pena!**

**Bjx**

**Até Nuskas**


End file.
